1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush holder used mainly for a charging generator for a car. More particularly, it relates to an improvement in brush holder provided with an electronic voltage regulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a longitudinally cross-sectional view of the conventional generator of this type and FIG. 2 is a slant view of a brush holder used for the generator. In FIG. 1, the reference numeral 1 designates a brush holder and the reference numeral 2 designates a molded body. In FIG. 2, reference numerals, 4, 5 and 6 designate terminals, 7 designates a voltage regulator and 8 designate brushes.
The terminals 3, 4, 5 and 6 are fitted to the molded body 2 formed in one piece and the voltage regulator 7 is fitted into a recess 2a formed at the upper part of the molded body 2. Each of the connecting parts 9, 10, 11 and 12 of the terminals is connected to each of the connecting parts 13, 14, 15 and 16 of the voltage regulator by soldering. The lead wires 17 of the brushes 8 are respectively connected to specified connecting parts 18, 19 of the terminals.
In the conventional brush holder 1 constructed as above-mentioned, since the terminals 3, 4, 5 and 6 are exposed, there may occur a short-circuit between adjacent terminals by entrance of a metallic foreign substance or electrical corrosion by entrance of salt water.